Forum:Arissa Brayden
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Arissa Mackenzie Brayden Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) (Unknown) Born in Barjac, left in a La Bégude-de Mazenc orphanage. Birth date: Character date of birth ''' Unknown (Celebrated December 21st) '''Blood purity: Character blood status Unknown (Pure-Blood) Species: Character species Human/Witch Mother: Name, Unknown (Norling Winter Sundén Olofsdótter) India Brayden-Prince - Adoptive Mother Father: Name, Unknown (Kettil Axel Göran Leifsson) Thierry Brayden - Adoptive Father Siblings: Mercy and Faith - Adoptive Sisters (Identical twins) Forrest - Adoptive Brother Dane - Adoptive Brother (Biological Family) "Amethyst and Sterling" (Norling "Norrie" and Kettil Leifson) - Mother and Father Archer - Brother King Ash (Kash) and Kinley Bree (Kree) - Brother and Sister Other important figures: George and Frederick - Uncles (Maternal) Delilah- Cousin (Maternal) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) *Arissa Raised on Prince Edward Island, Bonshaw before moving to New London with her adoptive parents India and Theirry Brayden, her mother and father "Amethyst and Sterling" were supposedly a young, and foolish. *Ill-prepared for a child, and with not a relative alive able to help them raise her, nor were they able to find a friend close enough who was willing to take responsibility for her. *She spent the first 5 years of life with friends Scorpio, Delphine, Felix and Fox, the five were the best of friends and rarely ever parted. Arissa still manages to keep in contact with them, the reason she loves her pet owl, Hunter. *She was adopted by the Brayden family in the winter months, this is when her birthday is celebrated, right around Christmas time. *Arissa is the first child in the family although not biological, India and Theirry Brayden had no intention of bringing biological children into the world. *By Arissa's Ninth birthday she already had three younger sibling; her sisters, the twins Mercy and Faith and her brother Forrest. *From birth to five years of age, before she was adopted and living to Canada. Dane was born a few months before Arissa began her first year at the Academy, it was a difficult time for Forrest. *Little did the Brayden family know Arissa's biological mother and father had gotten their lives together, they were doing very, very well for themselves. *Norrie and Kettil giving away Arissa both worked hard to be better Norrie was pregnant again six years later. *Norrie found a steady job teaching, and running a day care. Kettil would offer his services to Law Enforcement, magical and muggle. *Leifson family was doing far better than the Brayden family. Arissa was very happy and wanted for nothing but that changed when the Kettil found her. *Norrie and Kettil make constant attempts at gaining custody of or even visitation rights with their daughter, which they forfeit when they gave her up for adoption. *These pointless courtroom brawls shatter India and Theirry's family life every few years because it cost them more financially then it does the Norrie and Kettil's family. *Arissa despises the Leifson's for trying to take her back so late in life. They are no one to her and sometimes she wishes they were dead, that she were truly an orphan. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Listening, Public speaking, Time management Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Averse to risk, impatient, tries to do everything Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) *Arissa very much prefers freedom, with implied supervision. *She is courteous and devoted, but she can also be jealous and disrespectful. *She is the kind of person who does what is necessary, and tends to defy authority. *Affectionate, and capable of the most sincere displays of forgiveness at the most unthinkable times. *She is also very effected by what happens around her, and directed by external. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) *Arissa is a rosy cheeked, blue eyed, blonde. *She is known to be a triple threat, cute, bright and petite. *She has two beauty marks, one on the left and one on the right side of her face. *Apparently she looks like her father. She doesn't brag about that, much less acknowledge it. *Arissa dresses very comfortably, she may be beautiful but she can be deadly. Student or Graduate: Current student, Fifth Year Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda Timestamp : 00:32, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Gomes! Category:Belle Linda